Finding Love
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: B loved Dawn, he knew that, Scott, who was dating Dawn, knew that but no one else did, that was all about to change. Oneshot! Bawn Fic!


Finding Love

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

* * *

Love, Love is a word many people want to experience, sadly only few these days do, but, do you believe in love at first sight, because I know one silent fellow who does.

Beverly, or as he preferred to be called, B, was sitting in a deck-chair at Playa Des Losers watching Dawn, B sighed, Dawn had blond hair which reached down to her shoulders, her voice was soothing, she had pale skin, but to B, he loved everything about her, B looked at Dawn, who at the moment was talking with a bird, "B, B, B!" yelled a female voice from behind him, making him snap out of his thoughts.

It was Zoey, Dawn's closest female friend, she had skin like Dawn's, but red hair, which was tied in to pink-tails, B eyes widened as he saw Zoey was in a swim suit, it was dark red, Zoey giggled, "B, you want to play with me and Tyler" B wasn't shocked but he shook his head, Zoey understood what that meant.

"Oh, OK" she said, before running to Tyler again, B observed them, they had become a couple, after Mike broke up with Zoey and when Lindsay accidentally broke with Tyler, but Lindsay was now going out with Justin. Tyler and Zoey had become friends after Tyler proved Jocks weren't all that bad, challenging Zoey at a sports competition, Zoey won by a mile, and they spent more time with each-other, until they both saw there was a spark, B smiled, they were laughing happily with each-other, suddenly he felt someone's breath on his neck, making him shiver.

B turned around, it was Scott, sneering at him, "Your never gonna get Dawn, so don't you think about getting her, Oh, and don't tell her we had this talk, oh wait you can't but if could you would know it would crush her little gullible heart" Scott turned laughing, B growled, Scott was the only one who knew about B's crush on Dawn, he dated Dawn to make B jealous, nobody else knew about this except B.

B sighed, watching couples around him, Noah and Izzy, Dakota and Sam, Zoey and Tyler, Lindsay and Justin, Even Duncan & Courtney, everyone was happy, except him, he decided to copy what the other male contestants did to get their girl, but he could choose one person to copy, he knew, Noah was one of the smartest contesants and remembered how Noah got Izzy.

_"Noah, why do you not love Izzy?" Izzy said, referring to herself in third person, unlike usual Noah didn't correct her, he had a look of pure shock cross his face, "What.. made you think that?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady, "We don't hang out like we used to, I mean Eva beats you up for 5 minutes, more than we ever spend with each other anymore." Izzy said._

_Noah felt tears return to his eyes, "w-well, I L-love you and i have a crush on you" Noah shut his eyes tightly, waiting for Izzy to laugh at him and run off, like all his other girlfriends but instead Noah felt Izzy's lips crash against his, Noah's eyes were full of confusion, but he eventually deepened the kiss. _

_"i would say shall we continue this at my dorm," he said, breaking the kiss between the two and talking about Playa Des losers, corridor of dorms, every contestant owned one, "but were already here" Noah continued, before continuing the kiss again, but this time with a lot more force._

* * *

B looked around, spotting the couple, he smiled at what he saw, Izzy and Noah were snuggled up and they were reading a book, B suddenly glowered, he knew that copying Noah's way to get Izzy would be a problem, since B never talked.

B looked over at some over couple and saw, tanned model with dark black hair, he had kiss eyes closed and his lips were glued to a female, and that female had blond hair and blue bandanna, he knew the couple instantly and turned away from them, remembering how they became a couple.

_Lindsay's walked down the corridor crying, she had red eyes now because she had been crying so much, Lindsay looked like her normal self, her Blonde hair trailed behind her, she had a skirt, which was orange and she also wore a light blue top, Justin walked out of his dorm, seeing Lindsay, sniffling in the corridor, "Lindsay" he said, comfortingly, despite normally being rude and obnoxious, "It is fine that you accidentally broke up with Tyler, but you have me" Lindsay looked up at Justin and was smiling, and Justin hugged her, while rubbing her back._

B, knew that he would need to get Dawn his own way, nobody could tell him how it was done, B decided that when he and Dawn would be together it would come naturally, you wouldn't try and stage it._  
_

B spotted many couples, Sam and Dakota, Owen and Staci, DJ and LeShawna, Harold and Beth, Harold and LeShawna parted after total drama revenge of the island and started dating DJ. Beth, who had just been dumped Brady had Harold there right at her side and soon, they started developing feelings for each-other.

B was so in his thought, thinking about how many couples total drama had brought together, he was staring at something, which confused a few people around him, but most didn't mind. Suddenly B snapped out of his thought as if he knew something was wrong.

B gasped with Delight at what he saw, but he was also sad at what he saw, too, what he saw was, Dawn, the moon child was coming over to him, with tears streaming down her delicate face, B braced himself, Breathing to himself, "B, I understand you have certain..." Dawn paused letting a tear fall from the corner of her eye, worrying B, "..Feeling's for me" B felt his cheeks heat up, "Is this true?" Dawn asked him, Dawn looked down at the yellow colored stone floor, Dawn looked up, B noticed something in her eyes, it was a feeling of delight.

B nodded and quickly felt to small arms caress him, B was shocked at first but hugged him,"I realized Scott never cared for me and my true knight was right in front of me, well he actually broke up with me."

"Aww," Zoey cooed watching B and Dawn, Zoey's actions also made Tyler stop shooting hoops in the basketball net, he too, soon was engrossed with watching to two, "B and Dawn, how could I have not seen this sooner" Zoey muttered under her breath, making the look at Zoey, "Well, my friend," she said, pointing to Zoey, "like you, I was blinded by some other poor excuse for a man and then we both found our match" Zoey laughed, "That is true Dawn, you are a really good friend and I hope you and B are happy together."

"Trust me, Zoey, we will be" Dawn said, kissing B on the lips, making all the contestants around them cheer, for one sweet moment everything was perfect.

* * *

Soon, B and Dawn joined in doing what each-other liked best, B meditated with Dawn, admitting he used to feel lonely with no one to talk to and used to talk to objects as if they were real people, luckily for B, Dawn didn't mind that, B and Dawn were also pleasantly surprised when they learned Dawn was a natural at making new inventions, they both made time for each-other and cared for each-other and it was clear they were a couple for heaven.

"Damn, I wish I was datin' that nature chick, she got some booty on her" Duncan said, as he watched B and Dawn in the forest, meditating while holding hands and smiling.

* * *

An: Was it good, tell me in a review.


End file.
